


Каждый делал, что хотел

by Allora



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Friendship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allora/pseuds/Allora
Summary: написано на ФБ-2016, команда fandom the 100 2016Кто сказал, что вольная жизнь и свободная любовь в первые дни после приземления не имела последствий?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Пост-третий сезон без учета тревожного задела на четвертый, угрозами от A.L.I.E. пренебрегаем.  
> По таймлайну сериала от начала до финала третьего сезона прошло пять с половиной месяцев. Для сюжета мне потребовалось сократить этот срок, скажем, до четырех

Небо над Аркадией было высокое и чистое. Как вымытое.  
  
— Беллами Блейк, зайдите в кабинет доктора Гриффин!  
Объявление по громкой связи застало Беллами в ответственный момент. Он стоял на верхней ступени приставной лестницы и помогал Рейвен скручивать провода там, где от недавней бури опять пострадала линия, питающая ограду. Мир миром, а безопасность — безопасностью.  
Обычно Эбби или находила его сама, или вызывала по рации, если он был нужен — что стряслось в этот раз экстраординарного, раз понадобилось орать на всю Аркадию?  
— Иди, я сама закончу, — кивнула ему Рейвен. — Ну или позову кого-нибудь.  
  
Эбби ждала его в небольшой комнатке рядом с операционной-она-же-приёмный-покой, которую громко называли «кабинетом». Рядом с ней на стуле для посетителя сидела девушка с каштановыми волосами, затянутыми в высокий хвост на макушке. Сьюзен, из Сотни. Было похоже, что она недавно плакала. Лицо Эбби Беллами тоже не понравилось: оно было похоже на очень спокойную маску. Скорее всего, это означало крайнее недовольство, которое она пыталась скрыть.  
— Вы знакомы, я полагаю, — начала Эбби без предисловий.  
Беллами кивнул, не сводя взгляда со Сьюзен, а та не пошевелилась и глаз не подняла.  
— Вообще, с такими вещами взрослые люди разбираются самостоятельно, — продолжила Эбби. — Но тут у меня есть подозрение, что вам понадобится помощь.  
Беллами насторожился.  
— Думаю, вы знаете, что на Ковчеге мы соблюдали определённые предосторожности для контроля над численностью населения, — начала Эбби, и тут до Беллами дошло, что она не недовольна, она растеряна. И потому говорит, как брошюру по медпросвещению читает. — Всем женщинам детородного возраста имплантируют устройство-контрацептив, которое надёжно защищает нас от незапланированного зачатия. Всем девушкам Сотни контрацептивы были имплантированы...  
Беллами уже понял. Он иногда мог медленно соображать в вопросах человеческих отношений, но тут быстро ухватил мысль, которую развивала Эбби. Ему стало не по себе.  
— Однако видимо, при посадке челнока что-то нарушилось... было повреждено... мы ещё выясняем, что именно и почему не у всех, но это уже чисто научный интерес. А практически мы имеем пару десятков незапланированных... непредвиденных случаев зачатия. И это только те, кто сам ко мне пришёл. Мы проведем медицинский осмотр всех женщин колонии, но...  
Беллами уже не слушал и не смотрел на неё. Он перевёл взгляд на Сьюзен. Вопроса «а при чём тут я» у него даже не возникло. Он знал при чём. Сьюзен была одной из девочек, неоднократно наведывавшихся к нему в палатку во время их вольной жизни у челнока. Он помнил, как ему нравилось запускать руку в эти каштановые волосы, когда она...  
— Это твой ребёнок, — дрогнувшим голосом сказала Сьюзен, прерывая неловкую цепочку его мыслей.  
— Если вы захотите, мы сможем провести тест на отцовство после рождения ребёнка, — неестественно бодро предложила Эбби, когда пауза затянулась.  
Надо было сказать «не стоит», но у Беллами словно отключился в мозгу речевой центр. Он не мог ни вспомнить нужные слова, ни разжать губы, ни издать хотя бы звук. Самое отвратительное, что он понимал, как паршиво выглядит его молчание. Но всё, на что его хватило, это помотать головой — «не надо».  
— Сьюзен, я думаю, у вас ещё будет время всё обсудить, — всё тем же бодрым голосом, скрывающим растерянность, обратилась Эбби к девушке. — Ты можешь идти, приходи через три дня, посмотрим, как будешь себя чувствовать. А ты останься, — перевела она взгляд на Беллами.  
Когда Сьюзен вышла и дверь за ней закрылась, Эбби указала ему на освободившийся стул, но он снова помотал головой и остался стоять.  
— Лучше сядь.  
А вот это уже просто пугало. Потому что в её голосе появилось сочувствие. Не то, с которым гладят по голове «ну, не плачь, ничего страшного», а такое, которое «и это ты ещё не всё знаешь».  
— С ребёнком... всё нормально? — смог он произнести.  
Эбби улыбнулась.  
— Да, не волнуйся. Но… дело не в Сьюзен. — Она глубоко вдохнула. — Не только в ней.  
Цепочка мыслей восстановилась и плавно потекла дальше. Сьюзен была _одной из_ девочек. Импланты отключились не у всех. Но отключились.  
— Из двадцати двух девушек двенадцать указали отцом тебя. У одной двойня. — Эбби выдохнула и добавила: — Поздравляю.  
До стула Беллами дошёл, хотя больше всего на свете ему хотелось сесть прямо на пол, где стоял.  
— Я уже сказала, что мы можем потом сделать тест...  
— Не надо. — Надо же, голос вернулся. — Не надо тестов.  
— Отлично. Вот тебе список. Это твои... наши будущие мамы, которые считают тебя отцом. Думаю, ты сам разберёшься, что им сказать.  
Дверь за спиной открылась и снова закрылась, но Беллами даже не покосился в сторону вошедшего. Он смотрел в листок бумаги перед собой, а буквы прыгали и расплывались, не желая складываться в имена.  
— Ну что, герой-любовник? Можно поздравить с прибавлением семейства?  
Беллами поднял голову и встретил жёсткий взгляд канцлера Кейна, который остановился рядом, скрестив руки на груди.  
— Мы не думали, что импланты могут не работать, — выдавил он, стараясь, чтобы голос не дрогнул.  
Кейн покивал.  
— Вы не думали, и почему я не удивлён. А ты вообще не думал, что это не лучшее поведение для взрослого мужчины — переспать со всеми девицами, до кого дотянешься? Тебе не приходило в голову, что ты должен был направлять остальных, сохранять порядок и что именно ты отвечал за них, как старший?  
— Маркус!  
— Что? Я сказал что-то не так? Или то, что он влез в челнок самостоятельно, а не был официально назначен, снимает с него ответственность как со старшего? Организовать линчевание или войнушку он может, а организовать цивилизованное поведение — не в состоянии!  
Беллами снова уставился в список, но не потому, что хотел его выучить наизусть, а потому, что не мог смотреть ни на Кейна, ни на Эбби. Всё так. Он облажался ещё в самом начале. «Каждый делает, что хочет». Эти слова теперь горели в его сознании, сложенные из горящих кроваво-красных букв. Каждый делает, что хочет, а потом получает то, что заслужил.  
Двенадцать младенцев. Нет, тринадцать. Потому что двойня.  
Что теперь делать?  
— Ладно, что сделано, то сделано, — Кейн уже остыл. Он положил Беллами на плечо руку. — На самом деле, я рад, что ты хотя бы не отказываешься от плодов своих трудов.  
Ещё бы он отказался.  
— Не волнуйся, — вступила Эбби. — Эти нерождённые малыши, возможно, сейчас самое дорогое, что есть в Аркадии. Даже если не все твои ребята окажутся порядочными, дети не останутся без помощи и должного воспитания. Так что всё, что тебе и остальным нужно, — просто решить, что будете делать вы сами.  
  
Из дверей кабинета Эбби Беллами вышел полностью разбитым и дезориентированным. Когда раньше он читал книги, момент «ты будешь отцом» всегда вызывал у него чувство зависти. Он мечтал, что когда-нибудь кто-нибудь скажет ему эти слова и он будет счастлив. Но то чувство растерянности, страха и стыда, которое обуревало его сейчас, никак не походило на радость от будущего отцовства. Он понятия не имел, что ему теперь делать, как смотреть в глаза девочек из этого списка и как вообще дальше жить.  
Вы должны просто решить, что будете делать вы сами. Просто. Проще не бывает...  
Беллами смотрел прямо перед собой и вообще не обращал внимания на окружающее, поэтому одинокие аплодисменты за спиной оказались внезапными, и он вздрогнул. Пришлось остановиться.  
— Поздравляю, папаша. Кто-то там беспокоился о численности населения? Такими темпами мы очень скоро заселим Землю заново.  
Беллами сжал кулаки. Ему только вот издёвок не хватало для полного счастья.  
С тех пор как Эмори покинула Аркадию, Мёрфи стал невыносимым втройне. Как будто не было Полиса, сражения с A.L.I.E., лифта, где Беллами снова ощутил то странное, но очень нужное ощущение плеча рядом и прикрытой спины — хотя вокруг него всегда были друзья, и даже в вентиляции горы Уэзер он не чувствовал себя одиноким, но только Мёрфи с самых первых дней давал ему особенное ощущение опоры. Которую он сам из-под себя выбил вместе с тем ящиком под ногами Мёрфи с петлёй на шее. Но ощутил потерю далеко не сразу, хотя всё-таки ощутил, и ему не хватало этого чувства. И только тогда, в Полисе, это утерянное ощущение надёжности вернулось вновь... Чтобы снова исчезнуть вместе с пустынной девчонкой.  
Беллами медленно повернулся. Мёрфи стоял совсем рядом, и в его взгляде неожиданно не было той насмешки, что в словах.  
— Не парься, — он слегка толкнул Беллами в плечо. — Кто ж знал, что импланты отрубились. Ты не виноват.  
— Ты что, подслушивал? — возмутился тот и стряхнул его ладонь. — Не суйся!  
Мёрфи поднял руки и отступил на пару шагов, всем видом демонстрируя забытое «как скажешь, босс». Беллами чувствовал, что что-то делает не так, но интонации Мёрфи его неприятно задели, проехались прямо по и без того натянутым нервам.  
— Не виноват, что такой кобель, да? Ты это хотел сказать?!  
Он понимал, что ведет себя, как истеричка в старом анекдоте про «мама, он меня сукой назвал», но остановиться уже не мог.  
— Заметь, не я это произнёс, — пожал Мёрфи плечами. — Только если бы я хотел, то так бы и сказал.  
— Там все вели себя, как с цепи сорвавшиеся! Да, девчонки на меня клевали больше, чем на вас всех вместе взятых, потому что... — Беллами слегка задохнулся и не смог сказать откровенно идиотское «потому что я круче».  
Сейчас Мёрфи ему врежет и будет прав. Надо, чтобы кто-нибудь врезал. А то хоть самому голову об стенку расколотить, потому что нормального, человеческого выхода из ситуации Беллами просто не видел. И сочувственно-растерянные взгляды Эбби и жёсткие, но правильные слова Кейна ему никак не помогли.  
— Потому что альфа-самец и босс, ага.  
Кажется, Мёрфи не собирался бить ему морду. А зря. Надо было всё-таки договорить про «круче».  
— Да! — с вызовом сказал Беллами. — У них и выбора особо не было. Принца канцлерского ни одна девчонка с Ковчега к себе бы близко не подпустила, Финн — рыцарь в сияющих доспехах, который с двумя своими бабами разобраться не мог, ему только чужих не хватало, — а вот тут Мёрфи прищурился, и Беллами напрягся в ожидании удара, но тот стоял неподвижно, — а остальные — мелкая шваль, которые за мужчин даже в темноте сойти не могли!  
Мёрфи молча смотрел на него всё теми же прищуренными глазами, и в его взгляде читалось отчётливое — «Всё сказал?»  
Беллами выдохнул. Вроде всё. Похоже, придётся всё-таки башкой об стенки. Самостоятельно. Взгляд Мёрфи придавливал, и он отвернулся. К чёрту, что ему Мёрфи.  
Он уже почти дошёл до поворота, когда ему в спину донеслось ехидное:  
— Гарем организуй! Хотя нет, тебе лучше уже ясли организовывать. Альфа-самец...  
  
***  
  
Беллами зря обвинял Мёрфи, тот не подслушивал. Ему не пришлось. Очевидно, разговор с Беллами Эбби с Кейном откладывали напоследок, а остальные будущие отцы уже прошли через эти собеседования, так что хотя новости ещё не разлетелись по всей Аркадии, но это было делом времени, а Мёрфи из тех, кто всегда знает, где что происходит, причём почти не прикладывая к этому усилий.  
Остальные «герои-любовники» хоть и выглядели ошарашенными первое время, но им явно было легче, чем Беллами. Он же ходил как в тумане следующую пару недель: никак не получалось ни уложить в голове происходящее, ни понять, что делать. Он даже подойти к «своим» девочкам не мог: просто не знал, как и с чем.  
Ни Эбби, ни Кейн его не трогали — а смысл. Что он мог им сказать? От него уже ничего не зависело, даже классическое «жениться, как порядочный человек». Как, на всех двенадцати? Наверное, от него ничего и не хотели. Понятно, что девчонок не оставят, что они вообще сейчас на вес золота и носиться с ними будет вся Аркадия, а потом и с их детьми тоже.  
Но что делать лично ему, Беллами не понимал. А просто «ничего не делать» не получалось. Это же дети. Его, Беллами Блейка, дети. Если не задумываться о сложных отношениях с... чёртов Мёрфи! — с «гаремом», то он же всегда хотел иметь кучу детей. Ну, хотел — получай. Только вот теперь он вообще не представлял, чего от него ждут и что он может реального дать этим ещё не рождённым малышам.  
Судя по косым взглядам, в курсе были уже все. Однако вопреки ожиданиям, никто не говорил ни слова. Может быть, потому, что он был не одинок — хотя такого размаха ни у кого не наблюдалось. Альфа-самец... Хотелось зарыться куда-нибудь головой, как страусы в книжках в песок, чтобы никого не видеть, чтобы не делать вид, что косые взгляды — это нормально. Правда, это были всего лишь взгляды, половину которых Беллами мог вполне сам придумать.  
Ни советов, ни осуждения, ни шуточек. Последние пункты его не могли не радовать, а вот от первого он бы не отказался. Только что тут посоветуешь. Ему казалось, что даже Кейн с Эбби не скажут ему больше того, что уже сказали. Да и соваться к ним «помогите разобраться» он не мог. И потому, что уже большой мальчик и наворотил всё это сам, и потому, что если ещё месяц-другой назад он мог прийти к Кейну и поговорить обо всём, то сейчас, после того, как чуть его не убил, после всего, что устроил тут в компании Пайка, он даже в глаза ему смотрел с трудом. О каких советах-разговорах могла идти речь...  
Кларк смотрела сочувственно в те недолгие минуты, когда они смогли остаться наедине, но ничего не сказала. А он не хотел её загружать, на ней и так висело ответственности больше, чем на многих взрослых в Аркадии. Быть послом в Полисе само по себе тяжело, и особенно — после нашествия A.L.I.E., и, когда Кларк оказалась наконец ненадолго дома, Беллами не захотел отнимать у неё ни минуты на свои бытовые проблемы. Он улыбался и старался делать вид, что проблем-то никаких и нет.  
Он всё отдал бы за то, чтобы поговорить с Октавией, но та ушла к Трикру сразу после окончания битвы в Городе Света и явно не собиралась возвращаться. Да и что она могла бы ему посоветовать?  
  
Эти пару недель сквозь туман неопределённости его вдобавок преследовала непонятная тревожность. Хотя, казалось бы, чего тут непонятного — когда жизнь будто раскачивается над пропастью, а поделать с этим ты ничего не можешь, только тревожиться и остаётся. Но чувство это имело вполне физическое обоснование. Беллами словно кожей ощущал, что за ним следят. Просто — куда бы он ни пошёл, он был не один. Вот с этой паранойей следовало бы подойти к Эбби, но он никак не мог себя заставить заговорить с ней свободно не по делу. Не по общему делу. А свои личные проблемы он общим делом не считал. Это всё нервы и нечистая совесть. С нервами вон пусть беременные девочки врачей достают, а он сам справится.  
  
Лечить совесть Беллами в свой выходной отправился за ограду Аркадии. Оружия ему в нерабочее время не полагалось, но он счёл, что не хуже Кларк справится с любым диким зверем и одним охотничьим ножом. Поскольку последние дни находиться рядом с ним не горел желанием никто, кроме паранойи, на выгул он отправился в компании с ней же.  
В лесу было тихо. Земляне зализывали раны, так же как и колонисты. Мир, установленный после окончания последней войны, был непрочным, но необходимым всем сторонам. Поэтому единственное, чего стоило опасаться в окрестном лесу — кроме неотступной паранойи, — это дикие кошки и глубокие овраги.  
Вот на такой овраг Беллами и напоролся, бездумно шагая между деревьями. Когда он чуть не сорвался с отвесного обрыва, чудом успев ухватиться за ближайшую суковатую ветку, даже паранойя отступила. Однако рано. Потому что ветка хрустнула, переламываясь у самого ствола, и следующее мгновение Беллами судорожно пытался нашарить другую опору или хоть как-то ещё сохранить равновесие. Если бы не мощный рывок за шиворот, отбросивший его назад так, что он упал на спину, через секунду все проблемы у него решились бы разом, добавив другим проблем с его похоронами.  
Паранойя сидела рядом, с трудом, как и сам Беллами, переводя дыхание.  
— Я видел, что ты чокнутый последнее время, но чтоб настолько... — прерывисто выдохнул Мёрфи в ответ на его растерянный взгляд.  
— Так это ты? — осенило Беллами. — Ты всё время за мной следишь?  
— Всегда пожалуйста, — огрызнулся Мёрфи. — Я же говорю — чокнутый.  
Беллами перевёл взгляд вперёд — туда, куда только что чуть не слетел. Его передёрнуло.  
— Спасибо, — вырвалось у него.  
— О как. Где-то звёзды раком встали, — незамедлительно отозвался Мёрфи. — Босс изволили поблагодарить.  
Вот ехидна.  
— Я вообще себя плохо контролирую, как ты заметил, — нашёлся Беллами, приподнимаясь на локтях. — В следующий раз промолчу.  
— Ничего, я привык.  
Беллами покосился на Мёрфи, но лицо у того было серьёзным, как и голос.  
Ему внезапно стало неловко, как будто он только что как-то ужасно неприлично пошутил.  
— Сделай лицо попроще, — поморщился Мёрфи. — Долго ты тут ещё круги наматывать собираешься?  
Неловкость пропала, как не было.  
— А тебе какое дело? — начал заводиться Беллами. — Что ты за мной ходишь?  
— А вот чтоб ты в такой овраг не сиганул, когда достаточно себя накрутишь, — спокойно ответил Мёрфи, пресекая «завод» в зародыше.  
— Зачем?  
— Зачем сиганул бы? А кто тебя знает, ты ж чокнутый.  
— Зачем тебе это надо?  
Мёрфи пожал плечами:  
— Считай, что мне просто нечего делать.  
Беллами его слова не принял, продолжая смотреть в упор, заставляя Мёрфи или отвести взгляд, или ответить правду. Ему был нужен нормальный ответ, как только что была нужна ещё одна ветка, за которую он мог бы схватиться.  
Взгляд Мёрфи не отвёл.  
— Не хочу потом твоё тело доставать со дна. Это такая морока.  
Беллами понял, что больше ничего от Мёрфи не получит. Что и так уже получил больше, чем стоило. Что ж, глупо было пытаться.  
Неловкость вернулась.  
Он рывком приподнялся и сел так, чтобы видеть только овраг перед собой.  
— Я больше не буду круги наматывать. И в овраги сигать не буду тоже, — сказал он, не оборачиваясь. — Спасибо, что выручил, а теперь иди обратно, я вернусь через часик. Тут хорошо сидится.  
— Отлично. Посидим вместе, — нахально отозвался Мёрфи, и Беллами невольно улыбнулся.  
Прошло от силы минут десять. Мысли снова закрутились вокруг нерешённой проблемы, и, наверное, это стало заметно невооружённым глазом, потому что Мёрфи, уже сидевший рядом, негромко подал голос:  
— Ты действительно так боишься?  
Беллами хотел было возмутиться — он ничего не боится, кроме того, что Октавия никогда не простит и не вернётся, или что Кларк в Полисе влипнет в историю, из которой он не успеет её вытащить... Но тут понял, что это правда. И если не признать её сейчас, придется жить с этим страхом, а он не хотел.  
— Да, — тихо отозвался он.  
Неважно, что он не один, и говорит это не сам себе, а человеку, которому никогда не хотел бы признаваться в том, что ему бывает страшно и муторно... А может, только ему и можно в этом признаться и больше никому.  
— Я думал, ты переваришь это дело и обрадуешься, — казалось, Мёрфи правда удивлён его ответом.  
— Я тоже.  
— Ну и в чём проблема? Ты же понимаешь, что на тебя одного это никто не повесит. От тебя вообще ничего не хотят. Будешь девчонкам помогать, обеспечивать их всем нужным, да с малышнёй возиться, если захочешь — а то ты не делал бы этого, если бы в них не было твоей ДНК. Так что основная интрига исключительно в том, кого они будут папой называть, нет?  
Слышать от немногословного в последнее время Мёрфи такую речугу было странно, а ещё страннее было то, что он вроде как не насмехался, а успокаивал. Причём эффективно. Когда он так вот тремя фразами разложил по полочкам то, что бесформенной кашей варилось в закипающей голове Беллами, тому вдруг стало легче дышать. Как будто каша давила не только на голову, но и на лёгкие, и на сердце.  
А и правда. Всё, что требуется от него, — сказать девочкам, что они могут на него рассчитывать. Они и так могут, можно же это даже не говорить... Но лучше сказать. Это будет правильно. Ни один его ребёнок не будет расти, как рос он сам. У них всех должен быть отец.  
— Тебе просто повезло больше, чем другим, — продолжал Мёрфи, а Беллами молча ловил каждое слово, потому что это было то, чего ему так не хватало с того момента, как ему на голову вывалили новости. — И тогда, и сейчас. Ты не единственный, конечно, кому теперь младенцев качать, но зато по результатам сразу видно, кто тут действительно альфа-самец.  
— Иди ты, — привычно вырвалось у Беллами, но получилось не агрессивно, а как-то смущённо.  
— Лично я не удивлюсь, если половина тех, кто к тебе не приписан, на самом деле тоже твои. И скоро мы будем все носить гордое звание клана Блейк. Скайкру — это звучит так... по-дикарски, — Мёрфи уже откровенно веселился с самым серьёзным лицом. — Слушай, может, ты перестанешь драму разыгрывать на пустом месте, и мы пойдём обратно? Есть хочется.  
Беллами поймал себя на совершенно дурацкой улыбке и на мысли, что вообще-то Мёрфи тут никто не держит.  
— Пошли, — он поднялся на ноги, решив не повторять вопрос «зачем ты тут». Потому что Мёрфи всё равно не ответит, а нарушать то неожиданное, хрупкое, что у них сейчас сложилось, очень не хотелось.  
  
***  
  
Спустя пару дней на монтаже нового корпуса под будущие ясли работали все, кто не был занят на постоянной работе. Беллами сначала помогал варить каркас под крышу, но потом заметил внизу знакомое лицо и решил спуститься, тем более что наверху народу было достаточно.  
— Небожители спускаются на землю? — поприветствовал его Мёрфи. — Что, таскать мусор интереснее?  
Беллами молча подхватил край арматуры, которую тот безуспешно пытался перетащить в одиночку, и вдвоём они быстро забросили металлическую корягу в кучу, ожидающую превращения в рабочий материал.  
Он работали молча до ближайшего перерыва, так слаженно, будто всю жизнь тренировались пахать в паре. А во время обеда сидели рядом, и, хотя по-прежнему ни слова не сказали, Беллами было приятно вот так сидеть рядом с Мёрфи и чувствовать, что тому тоже не противно.  
И вечером, после работы, когда все расползлись по своим компаниям, они остались вместе. Дежурные вечерние костры как место отдыха стали традицией, и хотя Беллами обычно или был занят на смене, или отсыпался в своей каюте, а потому у костров зависал нечасто, но ему эта уже устоявшаяся традиция нравилась. И сейчас, благодаря Мёрфи, который точно знал, где удобнее сесть, где дают чай, где можно спокойно получить еду, — он чувствовал себя так, будто каждый вечер проводил здесь.  
— Ну что, выяснил отношения со своим гаремом?  
Беллами поморщился, но настроение не испортилось. Даже наоборот — отлично, что нашлась тема для разговора.  
— Выяснил.  
— Проблемы?  
— Ну... где напастись столько пелёнок и откуда брать колыбели. А ещё девчонкам нужно много фруктов. Значит, надо снова налаживать торговые отношения с Полисом — наших теплиц на всех не хватает. Ну и ты правильно сказал — ясли нужны. Девчонки сами не вытянут, да и работать им нужно...  
— Дааа, проблемы, — Мёрфи вроде говорил сочувственно, но глаза смеялись. — Но всё это ты в состоянии разгрести, с яслями вообще закончим раньше, чем через месяц. Значит, в оврагах тебя можно больше не ловить?  
Беллами фыркнул.  
— Не могу я по оврагам. Кто их воспитывать всех будет? Детям нужен отец.  
— Ну да, — как-то неожиданно тускло отозвался Мёрфи, и вдруг Беллами вспомнил, почему тот оказался в Сотне. Сам он отца вовсе не помнил, но именно поэтому ему было проще. А Джон своего похоронил. Как Беллами — маму.  
— Прости, — сказал он, повинуясь неясному порыву, который не стал сдерживать. Показалось, что между ними столько всего было, что это слово от него уместно в любом случае.  
— За что? — удивился Мёрфи. Так искренне удивился, что Беллами внезапно даже понял — за что говорит это именно сейчас. За то, что забыл, что проблемы-то не только у него есть.  
— Джон, она вернётся, — сказал он, внутренне сжимаясь, потому что вот сейчас всё могло закончиться, ведь Мёрфи не давал ему ни одного повода говорить об этом, не разрешал поднимать тему. Но он не мог больше говорить о себе. Проблемы Беллами решились во многом благодаря тому, что Джон оказался рядом в нужный момент. Не просто «оказался», а сам пришёл, хотя не был обязан.  
А вот его проблему тремя фразами не решишь.  
Мёрфи долго смотрел в костёр, не отзываясь, так что Беллами подумал, что его вообще не услышали. Он вздохнул, понимая, что второй раз уже рот на эту тему не откроет.  
— Я не знаю, — всё-таки послышался ответ.  
— А я не спрашивал, — на этот раз решимости прибавилось. — Она от тебя никуда не денется.  
— Я не знаю, — повторил Мёрфи.  
— Теперь мне тебя от оврагов оттаскивать? — Беллами понимал, что нарывается, но тот только усмехнулся.  
— Не дождёшься.  
Ну да, это же железный Джон «я выживу» Мёрфи, почётный таракан Ковчега...  
— У Эмори никогда не будет детей.  
Беллами вздрогнул. После всего, что они тут наговорили пятью минутами раньше, именно это услышать было жутковато. Он даже не стал спрашивать ничего — Эмори была третьим поколением, поражённым радиацией, не удивительно, что у неё могли быть проблемы не только с пальцами.  
— Когда она узнала, то говорила, что это правильно. Что ей и не нужно.  
Тогда почему ушла?!  
Беллами чувствовал, что чего-то не понимает. Он видел, знал, да все знали, как Эмори с Джоном любили друг друга. Да, что-то там периодически пелось про первую любовь и что это всё недолговечно — но какое право люди имели так судить о том, что испытывали не они? Беллами верил в любовь. Он знал, что она часто умирает, но ему казалось, что если её так выстрадать, как эти двое, вот так драться за неё, как дрался Джон, вот так сохранить, как сохранила её Эмори в Городе Света... Такая любовь не могла просто так пройти, умереть, сдаться. Да, это слишком «по-книжному». Но Беллами верил, что не всё написанное — выдумка.  
— Я говорил, что мне тоже не нужно. Что мне нужна она.  
— Тогда почему?!  
— Потому что раньше я говорил другое... потому что она сама раньше говорила другое! — зло бросил Мёрфи и умолк.  
Беллами пожалел, что он не Мёрфи. Что не может вот сейчас взять и сказать что-то правильное. Что-то, что дойдёт и поддержит. Но он не знал — что. Зато он мог поддержать иначе.  
Он протянул руку и осторожно положил на плечо Джона. Первый раз прикоснулся к нему с тех пор, как поднял с пола в том лифте. Тот не шелохнулся, и Беллами так же осторожно сжал пальцы.  
  
***  
  
Следующие пять месяцев примирили Беллами с жизнью. Он наладил отношения с каждой из «своих» девочек, но был слегка шокирован тем, что ни одна не стала претендовать на звание миссис Блейк, хотя он честно предлагал. Мёрфи снова назвал его чокнутым, потому что «гарем» он тогда упомянул исключительно в рамках потоптаться по упавшему, как он сам выразился, а вовсе не как реальный совет. И собрать всех девчонок вместе, предложив руку и сердце на растерзание или жеребьёвку, — это было самой идиотской идеей, когда-либо возникавшей в голове Беллами.  
Конечно, Джон был прав. В целом. Но когда Беллами вернулся с решающей встречи с девочками абсолютно успокоенным и не менее абсолютно свободным, ему пришлось признать, что чокнутые идеи иногда самые правильные. Переговоры между людьми разумными имеют все шансы увенчаться успехом, если стороны искренне желают найти решение и готовы на компромиссы.  
— Можешь гордиться, — уважительно сказал Мёрфи, когда Беллами поведал ему содержание переговоров.  
— Чем?  
— Ну, вкус у тебя хороший. Ни одной идиотки в гареме.  
Беллами стало смешно.  
— Это вот точно был не комплимент. «Ни одной, готовой клюнуть на такого идиота, как ты», да?  
Мёрфи пожал плечами, сохраняя совершенно серьёзное выражение лица.  
— Вообще, я хотел смягчить удар и сказать «все они разумные женщины, понимающие, что нафиг тебе не сдались и ты просто проявляешь порядочность, как можешь»... Но ты прав. Это одно и то же. Потому что так проявлять порядочность может только полный идиот. Или бессовестный манипулятор.  
Беллами не удержался и отвесил Мёрфи подзатыльник, тут же испугавшись, что всё испортил, но Мёрфи с удовольствием ответил несильным, но ощутимым хуком справа в корпус, и следующие минут пять они от души обменивались дурашливыми ударами, редко достигающими цели.  
— Ну вообще да, — согласился Беллами, когда они отдышались. — Я надеялся, что они откажутся. Они же не дуры — сцепиться из-за сомнительного удовольствия связаться со мной.  
— Что я и сказал, — покивал Мёрфи. — Ни одной идиотки. А вот ты бессовестный манипулятор и идиот. Одновременно.  
  
Сьюзен с каштановыми волосами родила первой.  
Беллами маялся под дверями медчасти, с ужасом прислушиваясь к её крикам, а Мёрфи спокойно сидел у стены на полу, наблюдая за его перемещениями по коридору, и отпускал ехидные шуточки по поводу излишне нервных папаш, которые Беллами изо всех сил игнорировал.  
Мёрфи же его первым и поздравил, когда Эбби вышла к ним и сообщила, что у Беллами родился сын. К Сьюзен его не пустили, а вот малыша Джексон вынес.  
— Сьюзен хочет назвать его Линкольном, — сказал Беллами, когда смог перевести дыхание от волнительного полузабытого ощущения беспокойного комочка в пелёнках на руках.  
— По-моему, прекрасное имя, — мягко сказала Эбби, а Мёрфи просто серьёзно смотрел, не отводя взгляд, и Беллами кивнул:  
— Ага.  
  
Оставалось ещё одиннадцать дежурств.  
  
***  
  
— Джон Мёрфи, срочно зайдите в медчасть!  
Беллами вздрогнул. Что там могло случиться? Гадать он не стал, вызывать Эбби по рации — тоже, вряд ли она с ним поделится.  
К медчасти они подошли одновременно. Мёрфи выглядел слегка растерянным, но спокойным, значит, если что и случилось, то не с ним.  
— И давно ты стал Джоном Мёрфи? — поинтересовался он у Беллами, едва его увидев.  
— Я подумал, вдруг что-то случилось... — Беллами слишком поздно сообразил, что можно было разыграть оскорблённую невинность и просто сказать, что ему срочно нужна доктор Гриффин — у него ж пятые роды на носу...  
— Пока нет, — начал Мёрфи, но тут открылась дверь, и Эбби, молча кивнув Беллами, жестом пригласила Мёрфи войти. Беллами машинально тоже дёрнулся, но дверь закрылась прямо перед его носом.  
Он прождал почти полчаса, а потом пришёл вызов по рации от ребят из охраны, и пришлось оставить пост у дверей медосека. На душе было неспокойно, но ломиться в закрытую дверь к Эбби даже ради Мёрфи он не стал бы. По крайней мере, пока тот не зовёт на помощь.  
  
Мёрфи нашёл его сам, вечером после работы, у костров.  
Обычно было наоборот. Поэтому Беллами насторожило уже то, что Мёрфи его ищет. Видимо, что-то всё-таки случилось, потому что лицо у того было... ну, наверное, вот так и выглядит выражение «на тебе лица нет». Беллами не стал ничего спрашивать. За последнее время, что они общались, Мёрфи ясно дал понять, что спрашивать его бесполезно, если он сам говорить не захочет, а если захочет — и так скажет, не остановишь. Но принести чай Беллами мог. Что он и сделал, и даже получил «спасибо».  
И только спустя минут десять напряжённой тишины на фоне чужих разговоров вдалеке и треска огня Мёрфи отставил кружку и сказал, не глядя на Беллами:  
— Софи Крейг умерла. Осложнения после родов.  
Беллами помнил Софи: она была одной из будущих мам Сотни, он иногда сталкивался с ней, когда приходил к Эбби со своими девочками. И ещё она была одной из тех трёх, кто не смог — или не захотел — назвать отца своего ребёнка. Отчасти Беллами был ей благодарен — потому что она запросто могла назвать его имя, и уже никто бы не удивился. Хотя сам он твёрдо был уверен, что вот к Софи как раз даже не прикасался.  
Но какое отношение она имела к...  
— Она была единственной, кто тогда «клюнул» на меня, — глухо сказал Мёрфи, словно отвечая на его вопрос. — Мне было пофиг с кем, я даже лицо её не запомнил толком. А она меня запомнила. Ещё до приземления. Так она сказала.  
До Беллами дошло.  
— Так это... твой?  
— Моя. Это девочка.  
Вот чёрт. Беллами вспомнил, как чувствовал себя в первую минуту, когда Сьюзен сказала «это твой ребёнок», и представил, что ему не просто это сказали, а вручили младенца, а Сьюзен тут же бы и...  
— Почему она сказала только сейчас? — он не знал, как выразить то, что чувствовал, но не хотел, чтобы Мёрфи снова умолк. Что-то подсказывало, что если он пришёл сюда и заговорил — ему это нужно. Говорить. И слушать. Но сказать Беллами пока было нечего, поэтому — пусть говорит сам.  
— Потому что хотела, чтобы у мелкой был отец. Потому что хотела, чтобы я знал. Потому что... перед смертью не врут.  
Он запнулся, а Беллами сжал кулаки. Рейвен как-то сказала, что мать Мёрфи умерла практически у него на руках, напоследок бросив ему обвинения в убийстве отца — пацану, виноватому только в том, что он заболел.  
— Не все, — вырвалось у него, но Джон не понял. Кажется, даже не услышал.  
— Она хотела сказать... раньше. Но сначала не поняла, в чём дело, потом я был далеко, потом нам всем было не до того, а потом появилась Эмори.  
— Софи не хотела разборок?  
— Она сказала, что... — Мёрфи отвернулся и договорил так, словно каждое слово выдавливалось силой: — Сказала, что я был слишком счастлив. Слишком для того, чтобы она решилась вешаться мне на шею с ребёнком.  
В голову по-прежнему ничего не приходило, и трогать непонятно окаменевшего Мёрфи Беллами тоже не решался.  
— Она единственная, кто действительно хотел, чтобы я был счастливым, — слова всё так же выдавливались по одному. — Даже если это делало несчастной её.  
Это никогда не приходило ему в голову. Что никого из них никогда не заботил Мёрфи. Нет, их беспокоило, жив он или нет, но не более того. И его самого тоже — не более.  
— Она просила прощения. Знаешь, за что? — Мёрфи повернулся к нему так резко, что Беллами отшатнулся, но увидел, как блестят его обычно нахально-спокойные глаза. — За то, что когда меня вешали, она стояла в стороне, потому что испугалась, хотя была уверена, что я говорил правду. А когда я вернулся, снова побоялась подойти... Она всё это помнила и тащила в себе вину до сих пор, и тащила бы дальше, если бы не... если бы не умерла. — Он тряхнул головой, словно сбрасывая что-то, и почти крикнул: — Если бы я не был таким мудаком! — голос снова упал, словно сжался: — Если бы я не был тогда таким упёртым мудаком, всё могло бы быть не так...  
— Ты же её даже не запомнил, — вырвалось у Беллами.  
— Но я мог запомнить!  
— Мы все тогда были другими. Ты не виноват.  
— Это плохое оправдание, Белл. То, что я был другой, не означает, что я не был виноват. Всё могло быть не так. И она могла не умереть.  
Он снова отвернулся.  
Но это же чушь полная!  
— Нет, подожди! — Беллами должен был видеть лицо Мёрфи, поэтому соскользнул на землю, оказавшись на коленях перед ним, и сейчас его мало волновало, как всё выглядит со стороны, ему просто надо было видеть. — Ты, может, был мудак, как и я, может, и сейчас не самый лучший в мире человек, но ты не виноват в её смерти! Джон, ты не мог это предотвратить, даже если был бы рядом с ней всё это время. Это не зависело от тебя!  
Мёрфи не отвернулся, только зло прищурился, склонившись ближе.  
— Если бы я был с ней, может, она не попала бы в гору Уэзер, и из неё, беременной моим ребёнком, не выкачивали бы кровь. Может быть, если бы я был с ней, ей не пришлось бы работать тогда, когда она ещё не знала, что ей не стоит ворочать тяжести, может быть, если бы я...  
Беллами не знал, что сказать. Но, как и всегда, он мог что-то сделать. Поэтому он просто обхватил Мёрфи за каменные плечи и притянул к себе, так что тот не удержался на низкой лавке и тоже оказался на земле. Против ожиданий, он не вырывался, а наоборот, вцепился в куртку на груди Беллами обеими руками и уткнулся лбом в его плечо. Беллами оставалось только обнять его и осторожно гладить, как Октавию, когда она ещё искала утешений в его объятиях. Когда она вот так же беззвучно плакала и не хотела, чтобы кто-то это видел.  
Они просидели так довольно долго. Беллами видел, как поглядывают на них расходящиеся колонисты, но никто не подошёл, и он был им за это благодарен.  
Костер почти погас, ноги Беллами затекли, и он ощущал холод, ползущий от земли, но боялся пошевелиться лишний раз. Мёрфи перестал вздрагивать, но рук не опускал и не поднимал головы. Беллами понимал, что ему нужно успокоиться, и ещё неловко после такой открытости, и просто не хочется возвращаться в реальность.  
  
Наконец, Мёрфи разжал пальцы и медленно выпрямился, не глядя на Беллами. Пришлось выпустить, хотя ему самому возвращаться точно не хотелось, и черт с ними, с ногами. Ноги, правда, считали иначе, когда он попытался подняться. Даже просто перебраться обратно на лавку оказалось трудно. Беллами понял, что уйти сразу точно не получится. Судя по лёгкой гримасе на лице Мёрфи, тот тоже будет вынужден ещё какое-то время провести рядом с ним, по той же причине. Или не только.  
— И что мне делать? — спросил Мёрфи у угасающего костра. Он почти полностью пришёл в себя, и голос звучал как обычно, только привычной насмешки в нём не было.  
— А что ты хочешь сделать? — вопросом на вопрос не отвечают, но Беллами и в своём-то случае не знал ответ, пока не подсказали, где уж ему советы раздавать.  
Мёрфи пожал плечами.  
— Ты сам говорил — ребёнку нужен отец. Но посмотри на меня, это же я, какой из меня...  
— А на меня посмотри, — невольно усмехнулся Беллами. — Но меня от детей отгонять не собираются. А я далеко не лучше тебя.  
Он намного хуже.  
— Что я ей могу дать? — не повелся на дискуссию «кто тут крутой» Мёрфи. — Чему я могу её научить?  
Беллами вздохнул и понял, что вот этот ответ, для разнообразия, он знает.  
— Как уметь выживать, не шагая по головам. Как не сдавать тех, кто уже сдал тебя. Как не обозлиться на всех, хотя имеешь для этого все основания. Как спасать жизнь тому, кто тебя убивал. Как любить и драться за свою любовь. Как...  
Мёрфи неловко дёрнулся.  
— Хватит уже. Я сейчас поверю, что ты и правда так думаешь.  
— Я так думаю. А ещё я думаю, что ты мне сам говорил — от тебя никто ничего не требует, воспитывать младенца в одиночку тебя не бросят. И вообще — основная интрига в том, кого эта девчонка будет звать папой.  
— Уж точно не тебя, — решительно отрезал Мёрфи, но тут же помотал головой и кривовато улыбнулся. — Я не в том смысле, что не доверил бы. Просто... У Софи есть отец.  
То есть, если что — доверил бы.  
Беллами чувствовал, что сейчас вот этой фразой Джон сказал ему намного больше, чем за все эти пять месяцев. Он не знал, как отреагировать, поэтому уцепился за новый вопрос:  
— Софи?  
— Я так решил. Софи сказала, чтобы я сам выбрал имя. Я выбрал.  
  
***  
  
Эмори вернулась через три недели после рождения Софи. Беллами первым увидел её, входящую в ворота Аркадии. Ему некогда было размышлять, он не хотел, чтобы кто-то вмешался раньше, чем Джон сам всё ей расскажет. Ему надо было только понять — она действительно вернулась?  
Он перехватил её по дороге к главному корпусу.  
— Привет.  
— Привет, — отозвалась Эмори, оглядываясь по сторонам. У неё был вид потерявшегося ребёнка, так не похоже на неё обычную — уверенную, напористую, смешливую.  
Беллами коснулся её плеча, заставляя встретиться с ним глазами. Он не хотел ни говорить о погоде, ни узнавать, как у неё дела, ни интересоваться, где она была всё это время. Его волновало только одно:  
— Ты вернулась насовсем или снова собираешься разбить ему сердце?  
Она моргнула растерянно.  
— Я не...  
— Пока ты там ищешь смысл жизни, он тут его теряет, — сказал Беллами. Он не испытывал злости, раздражения и не опасался её ответов. Он просто хотел, чтобы до неё дошло.  
Чтобы она уходила, если не хочет оставаться. Потому что последнее, чего Беллами желал, — это чтобы Джону снова причинили боль. С него достаточно.  
— Где он?  
— Ты. Вернулась? — раздельно произнося слова, повторил Беллами. — Ему не нужны сейчас новые проблемы, ему нужна поддержка. Ты вернулась?  
Он видел, как много вопросов крутится на языке Эмори, читал их в её глазах.  
«Какое тебе дело? Что случилось? Почему ты за него так переживаешь? Где он? Какая поддержка?»  
— Я — вернулась, — твёрдо сказала она, прерывая этот его мысленный поток. — Где Джон? Что случилось?  
— Много всего. — Беллами мягко развернул её за плечи и подтолкнул в сторону новенького корпуса, где разместились ясли. — И прежде, чем он тебе всё объяснит, запомни только, что ты очень ему нужна. И кроме тебя и... В общем, кроме тебя у него никого нет.  
— Что это?  
Ясли выглядели странновато, но это было самое новое и нарядное здание на всей территории Аркадии... Да, пожалуй, и на всей Земле сейчас. Для дома своих детей колонисты не пожалели ни материалов, ни красок, ни сил.  
Теперь Джон проводил здесь всё свободное время, как и сам Беллами, они оба уже не представляли, чем ещё можно заниматься, если не возиться с малышнёй. Иногда их свободное время совпадало, иногда — как сейчас — нет.  
Они увидели его издали. Джон стоял у самой ограды и держал на руках Софи, так бережно, словно в перешитое из спальных мешков одеяльце было завернуто нечто, способное разбиться от неосторожного движения. Он был не один: у малышей началась прогулка, и две девочки-воспитательницы возились с расставленными перед корпусом самодельными колыбелями. Остальные, наверное, отдыхали — больше взрослых не было видно.  
Беллами понял, что Эмори увидела тоже, потому что остановилась.  
— Ваши дети?  
Беллами чуть гордо не сказал «Мои!», но вовремя притормозил и осторожно ответил:  
— Наши.  
— Джон...  
Она не договорила, но Беллами понял.  
— Это долго объяснять. Он сам расскажет. Просто помни, что я сказал. Не сделай ему больно. Иди...  
Эмори сделала несколько шагов, но остановилась и обернулась.  
— Ты неправ.  
— Что?  
— Ты сказал, что у него никого нет, кроме меня.  
Ну, ещё у него есть Софи, но это немного не то, что он имел в виду...  
Она улыбнулась чуть вздрагивающей улыбкой.  
— У него есть ты.  
  
Она уже почти дошла до Мёрфи, когда Беллами поймал себя на том, что до сих пор стоит на месте и улыбается.  
А Джон ничего не замечал, потому что всё его внимание занимал свёрток на руках. Пока Эмори не подошла вплотную и не положила руки ему на плечи, словно обнимая их обоих.  
  
Небо над Аркадией было высокое и чистое. Как вымытое.


End file.
